civex3fandomcom-20200213-history
Metzlica: A Summary
Metzlica: A Summary Created by Tanhart Uploaded to Wiki by Sirboss 11/30/16 Major Deities Metzli: Metzli is the moon goddess, which is the center of our worship. In the beginning she healed our world from the destruction of Huitzilopochtli (the sun), and constantly protects us by chasing him across the sky, causing the day/night cycle. There is still evidence of Huitzilopochtli's destruction, which can be seen by travelling to the Nether. If Metzli were to cease her pursuit of Huitzilopochtli there would be permanent daylight, and our world would once again be scorched and consumed in flames. Metzli has the Tzitzimimeh (singular Tzitzimitl) at her disposal. The Tzitzimimeh represent the stars that defend humanity, but more importantly aid Metzli in her fight against Huitzilopochtli. There are 7 major Tzitzimimeh that watch over humanity, which will be discussed later. Huitzilopochtli: Huitzilopochtli is the sun god who is the enemy of Metzli and mankind. Ruthless and destructive, he converted our world into a hellish landscape before we were saved by Metzli. After the Great Cosmological War, Huitzilopochtli is now forced into a permanent retreat across the sky. He is not yet defeated however, and if Metzli falters he may regain enough strength to cause a second cataclysm... Minor Deities: The minor deities in this faith consist of the Tzitzimimeh, or as we call them in our language, the stars. As mentioned before, there are 7 major Tzitzimimeh that watch over humanity. They are in no particular order. Micti: Micti is the Tzitzimitl of pearling and the custodian of the End. She is represented by a dragon. Colotl: The Tzitzimitl of war, represented by a scorpion. Azcatl: Azcatl is the overseer of humanity as a whole. He watches over us all to ensure a healthy growth in civilization. He is represented by an ant colony (since society functions similar to an ant colony). Ayotl: The Tzitzimitl of wisdom and knowledge, represented by a tortoise. Tlacualli: The Tzitzimitl of the harvest, represented by an ox. Mazatl: The Tzitzimitl of peace, represented by a deer. She is protected by Colotl. Yohuactlan: An important Tzitzimitl, Yohuactlan watches over the night, when Metzli's influence on our world is the strongest. She is represented by a snake. (Take a look at Metepec's flag!) Ehecatl: The Tzitzimitl of natural disasters, represented by an alligator. Benefits of becomming a Metzlican Nation If you're a new and upcoming nation without much wealth, Metepec is happy to provide materials, food, and assistance to foster your growth. All Metzlican nations are automatically entered into a defensive alliance among each other, in order to preserve our faith. We will also maintain a close and friendly relationship with all Metzlican nations. That's pretty much it for now. Like I said in my last post, I'll be publishing sermons in game in a series called the Metzlica Codices. All copies will be free as long as you provide a book and quill, and we encourage every nation's library to have a copy of each one. Category:Archives